


Game of Thrones one shots, smut, and more.

by Magicunicornofdoom



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Other, Pregnancy, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tragic Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicunicornofdoom/pseuds/Magicunicornofdoom
Summary: A story full of smut, love, hate, romance and more.





	1. Chapter 1

I am moving this story from my Quotev account on here, so I could write smut.  
PLEASE NOTE; 5 OF THE ONE SHOTS ARE SUPER OLD AND CRINGY I MAY NOT EVEN POST THEM BECAUSE THEY'RE SO BAD

Anyways, I will try and update this often but I'm pretty flaky lol.


	2. Key and other notes

Quick key to help people out who are not used to character x reader stories;

Y/N: Your name  
F/C: Favorite color  
H/L: Hair length  
H/C: Hair color  
F/N: Friends name  
C/N: Childs name  
P/N: Pets name

I will more than likely NOT write any Character x OC stories, I will probably only do that for a select few and I will probably post it somewhere private

This story will only be on here and on Quotev, if you see it posted on wattpad or tumblr please tell me, I don't know to write on either one so I will not post there lol.

I most likely will not write modern game of thrones, since I find that difficult for some reason.

I may consider writing cast members x readers but I don't know yet.

I am not opposed to any sort of story so please leave any ideas you have down below, I will not judge you for anything lol. 

Okay that's all.


	3. Remember me Tywin Lannister x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my cringy stories from a few years ago. Pls be gentle.

Age 11:  
"I do not want to marry Tywin though!" You declared to your father who frowned.   
"I do not care what you do or do not want. A Lannister agreed to marry someone in our family, and that someone just so happens to be you. So you are going to marry him and you are going to at least pretend like you like him." Your fathers stern voice rang.   
"I haven't bled yet though!" You attempted to protest.   
"Tywin has yet to become a man, so you two will be the perfect match, able to grow up together." He mocked as he sipped the win that he had poured for him.  
A frown appeared on your face as he crossed your arms, pouting and storming off out of the the study that your father had been in.   
"I do not want to marry anyone. I am to young to be married. Stupid father, stupid Tywin Lannister." You grumbled under your breath, sitting on your bed and still pouting.

Age 13:  
You sat awkwardly with an equally awkward Tywin as you two drank tea in the gardens. You had Tywin had not gotten along to swell with one another, having gotten into a fight the first time you two even met. Now you two were being forced to like one another because you two would be married to one another soon enough.   
"So.. have you bled yet?" The blunt 15-year-old questioned which made you chock on your tea.   
"Excuse me?" You questioned, raising an eyebrow towards his question.  
"You and I are going to be married off to one another soon enough, I must know if you have bled or not so I know if once we are married it will even be worth attempting to impregnate you." Tywin spoke as if it was some normal conversation that all men had with women.  
"Uh.." You began to shift around in your seat, your face flushing to a red color.  
"I will take that as a yes, all the other times I have asked you, you were quick and blunt to say no." He spoke, which he was right about. Gulping, you stared at your tea cup, not wanting to say another thing about the matter at hand.

Age 15:  
"Stop! You're hurting me!" You sobbed out which made Tywin frown and grunted as he rolled off on top of you and laid on his side.   
You whimpered and hugged yourself as you stared out the window. You and Tywin had been married for a month now and he was using you any chance that he got. He was rather rough most of the time but this time he was far to rough and you were left in a lot of pain.   
You rubbed your eyes before you nearly jumped out of your skin when you felt arms suddenly come around you and pull you a bit closer to your husband.   
"I did not mean to hurt you. I was not thinking clearly and I know that I was far to rough to you. I am sorry." He murmured, the normal cold tone gone and an actual caring and sweet one came from your husbands lips. A smile come to your face as you looked at him, glad that he apologized  
. "Its okay.." You whispered quietly.   
Tywin stared at you for a long while which made you start to become a bit uncomfortable.   
"You have grown to be so beautiful." He stated bluntly which made you blush. Though he was being honest, and it was true. Your (hair color) hair had grown to be long and silky, your (eye color) eyes shined with life and your (skin color) skin was still silky to the touch.   
Tywin wiped some tears from your eyes and smiled.  
"I am glad that I married you.." He admitted sheepishly before looking down slightly.   
You smiled and hugged him slightly, not sure what to say. "I am glad I married you as well.." You admitted as well.

Age 17:  
A smile appeared on your lips as you held onto your two twins, Jaime and Cersei. You had recently given birth, recently meaning nearly four months ago. You turned out to be pregnant after only the second time you and Tywin bedded one another, You were about 15 and a half when you two married and gave birth only a few months after you turned 16, (my math may be wrong..), and now here you were with two very lovely twins in your arms.   
"Aww Cersei, such a big girl." You cooed as you watched Cersei tugging at your necklace. You were a proud mother, and you were willing to show off your children to everyone.  
"(Your name)" You suddenly heard someone call out for you. Turning, you saw Tywin who had just came home from a long trip that he was forced to take.  
A smile graced your lips as you hurried over, making sure not to hurt your two children of course and bowed your head to him.   
"My love! I missed you so much! I thought of you every night."' You grinned.   
As time went on, you had grown to love Tywin more and more every day, and you knew he loved you as well.  
"I must speak to you." He whispered, making you blink but nod. You set your twins in their cribs before walking over to Tywin.   
"What is the matter?" You asked worriedly.   
"It is the mad king.. Aerys.. he said he took a liking to you and I fear for your safety.." He whispered which made you blink but smile.   
"My love you have nothing to fear.." You spoke but you were cut off.  
"I do have a lot to fear. You are my wife and it is my duty to protect you but we both know I cannot protect you from the mad king.." He whispered and looked down which made you sigh a bit.   
"I shall be fine, my love. I swear on my life." You whispered as you hugged him gently. Tywin smiled and hugged back, nodding his head a bit towards your words.   
"Thank you.. I do not know why I was so scared or what I feared.." He admitted sheepishly, making you giggle lightly but smile.

Age 25:  
Screams of pains echoed through the castle as you attempted to push your third child out of you. His name was going to be Tyrion, you and Tywin had already spoke about it. Tyrion, the unborn baby, refused to come out, and when he refused he became stuck and distressed.   
"She has been in labor for nearly two days! When is he coming out?!" Tywin snapped towards the midwives who gulped.   
"W-We cannot force the baby out of her!" One tried to explain quickly but that was not good enough for Tywin.  
He wanted his son and his wife to be okay. After a few more hours, and a few dirty tricks to force Tyrion out of you, Tyrion was at last free into he world.  
You could hear his crying but your eyes began to close.  
The gods were calling you up to them but you were not ready to go yet, not until you said goodbye to everyone. You requested your twins to come in and the already sobbing Cersei ran over to you, wrapping her arms around you.   
"Please do not leave us.." She begged, making you sigh a bit and stroke her hair back.   
"Cersei my love, I must.. I am sorry but I do have to go.." You whispered, looking over at the young Jaime Lannister who attempted to put on a strong face.  
You shook your head and held your arms out, and he wasted no time to come over and bury his face into your chest and nearly start to cry but he tried to seem as brave as possible in front of everyone.   
"Cersei, you will grow up to be beautiful, and strong. And Jaime you will be a strong knight like you want." You whispered and watched as the midwife brought Tyrion int your arms.   
You look down at Tyrion, who you could already tell was an imp but chose not to say anything.   
"And my Tyrion. You will be strong and brave.." You whispered, kissing the babies head gently.   
"I love you all.." You whispered as you listened to the sobs of your children and Cersei and Jaime attempting to scramble for the words.  
"And Tywin, my husband. I love you more then anything in Westeros, well not as much as our children of course.." You chuckled weakly which made Tywin creak a half smile. "Remember me, Tywin.. promise.." You whispered as Tywin took your arm and watched your eyes start to grow dull.   
"I promise.." He chocked out before letting out a small sob as your eyes closed and your final breath breathed out an "I love you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cringed when reading that. I'm sorry


	4. Family Stannis Baratheon x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cringy one. What's up with me and writing out ages? I dunno.  
> This will probably be the last old one I post because I think they're way to cringy.

~Age 14~

You were a beautiful, youthful young girl as you grew up. Always happy and full of life no matter what had ever happened.  
And you were very loyal to your father. Your father had raised you on his own after your mother had left you and your father. It was for reasons unknown but still.  
"Oh my dear (Your name) Your father called, making you smile brightly and rush from your room where you had sat to read.  
"Yes?" You questioned with a small grin on your face.  
"I have the most wonderful news!" Your father clearly was happy, and it made you happy. Whenever your father was happy that meant something great was going on.  
You see, you were not rich in the least bit. You barely had a single coin to your name. Your 'home' was a room at an inn that the man was nice enough to rent to you and your father for a small amount of five gold a month. It was two stories, which was nice, but the rooms were small, barely able to fit a be in them. But you did not care. You were happy either way.  
"What is the news?" You questioned with a small grin growing on your face, nearly bouncing up and down.   
"You remember how sent a letter to the Baratheon's offering your hand in marriage?" Your father questioned.  
You nodded your head happily. Your father had done that in order to give you a nice and happy life.   
"Well, I got a letter back and Stannis Baratheon has agreed to marry you!" Your father cheered.  
A wide grin came across your face as you wrapped your arms around your father.  
"Oh father that is wonderful!" You grinned.  
"He is going to send someone to pick you up, he will also send some gold for us." He explained, making you nod.  
You just wanted your father to be okay, and if that meant marrying someone you did not know then you would do that.  
"Now, we should get you all ready, it will only be a few days until you have to go.." He said softly, making you nod then run off to go and get all packed up.

~Age 15~

It had been nearly a year since you married Stannis. He was not the most.. loving husband in the world. He did not show much affection to you but when he did it was wonderful.  
Tonight was the night that Stannis planned to be a bit more romantic. He was not used to romance but he tried his best to make you happy.  
He had a nice little dinner set out right outside where you had a lovely view of all of Dragonstone.   
"Hmm.. should be good." He nodded his head before he made his way out of the room and towards the room knew you would be in.  
You were normally in the reading room, reading of course, sometimes with a warm cup of tea or taking a nap. Stannis would not admit it out loud but he thought it was rather cute when he saw you sleeping in the reading room, sometimes he would even place a blanket over you but claim it was a maid.  
"(Your name)," Stannis called, making you jump slightly but turn towards your husband. A warm smile appeared on your face as you walked your way over to him. You were very loyal to him, and very devoted to him as well.   
"Yes?" You questioned.  
Stannis walked over, grabbing hold of your hand gently which made you blink but smile.  
"Come with me.." He said, starting to walk with you right behind him.  
"Close your eyes.." He said, making you nod and quickly close your eyes as you listened to him. You were greeted with a cold wind hitting you which made you notice you were outdoors. You tilted your head, truly wanting to look but you could not yet.  
"Open." Stannis ordered, making you slowly open your eyes and gasped towards the beautiful sight before you. There was a small table, with a white table cloth upon it, a small candle that was nearly blown out due to the wind, there was a table with (favorite food), wine and even (favorite dessert)!"  
You smiled brightly and wrapped your arms around Stannis tightly, making him blink but slowly hug back.   
"Oh Stannis!" You grinned brightly.  
Stannis pulled your seat out for you, making you giggle slightly.  
The rest of the night was spend talking, something you had not done with Stannis for a long while. Stannis also got VERY lucky when he came to his room later that night.

~Age 23~

Your life truly could not be better at this point in your life. You had gotten blessed with a son and a daughter.   
Your son was born first, Stannis was the one who named his, He was named (boys name) Baratheon. And your daughter was only born a year later, she was named Shireen.  
Shireen was not so blessed in her life, having gotten greyscales when she was a babe but Stannis did not allow anyone to send her way and sent pretty much every single healer that he could find to the young girl.  
Though Stannis did not show much love towards anyone, he showed a lot of love towards his children and now towards you. No, he did not randomly come over and kiss you like husbands normally did. Instead he had more 'romantic' nights with you.  
Stannis was loyal to you, and you were loyal to him. You supported him with whatever he chose to do, and you entrusted him with your life.  
Though Stannis would not say it out loud, he loved you. He loved you more then anything in Westeros and would gladly give up his title, his power and his life for you.  
You watched your children run around in the gardens happily, which made you smile brightly. Little did you know, Stannis was standing behind you.  
"Thank you." He said randomly, making you jump slightly since you were not expecting him.   
"For what?" You questioned, standing and looking back towards him.  
"For giving me two heirs." He stated and then adjusted his collar before taking a small breath and facing towards the wall. "And for loving me" He murmured under his breath.  
You chuckled lightly and kissed his cheek.   
"My pleasure."  You teased him quietly, making him roll his eyes and hug you.  
"I love you" He muttered quietly, making you blink slightly. He had never said that to you!  
"I love you too" You whispered as you pressed your lips together slowly.  
"Gross" Shireen whispered to her brother who grinned.   
"We are going to have a little sibling" He whispered to Shireen who laughed lightly.


	5. Night time talks Tommen x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make this smut, which is why it ends so randomly but I changed my mind. I may make part two for smut but I dunno yet.

"Tommen, do you love me?"   
"Of course I love you. What sort of question is that?" Tommen quetioned with a small frown on his face.  
"I just wanted to ask." You pouted, laying your head back down on his chest.  
"Well it's a silly thing to ask. I do love you and always will." Tommen said as if you were crazy for even asking that.  
With a small pout, you snuggled back up to Tommen and stared at Ser Pounce who was laying lazily on Tommen's waist.  
"Do you question that I love you, is that why you asked?" Tommen questioned, making you shake your head rather quickly.  
"No, no! Of course not. I just wanted you to confirm that you do."  
"Marrying you at a young age in front of nearly a whole kingdom didn't confirm that for you?" Tommen questioned, raising an eyebrow at your question.  
"Why are you being so grumpy? You normally would cuddle me and say 'Oh I love you so much' then give me kisses." You exclaimed, scootingaway from Tommen to prove that you were not pleased with his grumpy attuide. It probably would of been more effective if you stood rather than just scooted away.  
Tommen let out a sigh and gently shooed Ser Pounce off his lap, causing the cat to meow then move to the rug on the ground.  
"I'm not being grumpy. It's late and I want to sleep." Tommen grumbled, making you pout even more so than before.  
"But you are grumpy! If you're tried just close your eyes." You said, rolling onto your side and staring at the wall. "Plus, it't not even late. We just went to dinner." You replied.  
Tommen let out a loud groan and rolled onto his side, wrapping his arms around your torso even though you didn't choose to roll to look at him.  
"Come on, stop pouting." Tommen whined as he tugged at your night gown to try and make you turn and look at him.  
"Stop it."   
"No."  
"Tommen, stop." You whined.  
Tommen groaned and scooted even closer, basically pressing you against the wall.  
You whined as you tried to wiggle out of his grip, but Tommen seemed to choose to make it so you couldn't even move.  
"Come on. Look at me." Tommen basically begged as if you were deny him water.  
With a sigh, you turned around and stared at him, your faces were so close that your noses were pratically touching.  
Tommen smiled brightly, snuggling his head against your neck.   
"That's better." He murmured, causing you to roll your eyes.  
"I am sorry I was being grumpy to you as you said. It's stressful right now and I sometimes I take it out in a bad way." Tommen murmured, attempting to get you to look at him.  
You didn't reply to Tommen, instead you snuggled up against him and gave him a small peck on the top of his head.   
"I don't like seeing you stressed. It makes me sad." You finally spoke, causing Tommen to let out a small sigh.  
"I know. I know.. I'm sorry."  
"No no, I'm sorry."  
"No, I'm sorry."  
"Tommen." You warned, causing Tommen to grin oh so innocently at you.  
You smiled at Tommen again, pressing a small kiss on his nose then chuckled lightly.  
"Now, let's get some sleep so you stop being grumpy."  
"Hey!"


	6. REQUEST LIST

These are probably not going to go in order, a lot of these are very VERY old requests so I am going to try my best to write stuff. 

Daenerys Targaryen x Reader (Female reader)  
Jon snow x Mother reader (meaning has a child, daughter)  
Khal Drogo x Reader (two different ones, one where you are a Targaryen Bastared and he choose you)  
Joffery x Reader  
Jojen Reed x Reader   
Oberyn Martell x Reader  
Robb Stark x Targaryen!Reader  
Ramsay x Reader  
Night King x Reader (Gender neutral)  
Tommen x Reader

This is just to make sure I got my requests.


	7. Regrets Robb Stark x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WILL BE SPOILERS IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP WITH THE BOOK/SHOW!!  
> This will take place in the future, I will not put who is the king/queen since I do not know who it will be lol.   
>  ~~ means we broke from the future to the past, or past to future.

"Mother." A voice called, causing you to set down your knitting and smile at your son who was making his way over to you.  
"Yes?" You questioned, watching as he dropped his heavy winter furs and place them on the rack near the door.  
"Whose my father?"   
The question cut you to your core. Your beloved son had questioned this for years, yet you feared telling him the truth. Of course your son was not a young boy anymore. He was a strapping man, ready to marry and start his own life. But you knew so many question swirled in his head about his home, his true name.   
"Well.. I suppose it is time that you learn. Sit." You said softly.

~~

'Dearest (Your name),  
It has been many moons since I've seen you. I miss you dearly. I long to hold you, I long to caress your face. My beloved I miss feeling your lips upon mine. I miss that beautiful body of yours, and I crave to feel you aro-'  
"Father!" You yelled as you snatched the letter out of your father's hands.  
"Seven hells, (your name) I had no clue that you had a courter.." He smirked, making you roll your eyes.  
"What is wrong with you, why would you read my letters?!" You blushed as you held the letter against your chest.  
Your father simply shrugged and handed you a broom.   
"Rather than dreaming about your secrete suitor, get to sweeping." Your father teased, making you grumble and place the letter into your pocket.  
You worked at your father's inn, it was fairly popular here in Winterfell. Many traveled enjoyed staying due to the simple fact that it was the cheapest.. and it was near a brothel so it made it very desirable to the more.. naughty travelers.  
Your life was full of hardship and it did get difficult at times but it was better than most. At least you were not stuck being a whore.  
Little by little, your life was becoming easier since your lover send you gold on occasion. Such a sweet man. Your lover was a Stark, Robb Stark to be exact.  
He was so sweet to you, he would compliment you daily, he would kiss you and hold you. Everything about Robb was perfect and you hoped to have a relationship that didn't have to be hidden any longer.  
However you knew that wouldn't work.  
You were a commoner, Robb was a noble. As accepting as the Stark's were, you knew that there was no way in the seven hells that you could marry him.  
You loved Robb, and you knew that he loved you too. The constant letters you received from him proved the love you both shared.

~~

"So that is why I couldn't tell you."  
"You couldn't tell me I was a Stark sooner?! I could of had the amazing life of a Noble rather than a bastard!" Your son exclaimed, causing you to sigh.  
"(Sons name), we lived in a difficult time, you could of been killed because of you being a bastard of a noble. The Lannister's would of had your head if they knew about you." You said softly, hoping that he would understand. 

~~

You had woken to the sun nearly blinding you. You rolled onto your side and felt a body beside you. So warm, so soft. You felt arms suddenly wrap around you, making you laugh.  
"Robb.. You have to let me go." You murmured, kissing his cheek lightly.  
"Mm.. I don't want to let you leave me." He whispered, kissing your head a few times.  
Oh Robb was far to sweet for his own good.  
You had stayed the night with Robb, doing rather dirty deeds all ight but at the moment you didn't care.  
You didn't care what people may think. You didn't care if you weren't a maiden whenever you had to marry.  
"Robb, really. If I get caught then-"  
"Then what?" Robb questioned. "Then they will know you were the one being so loud last night? That you're the reason why I cracked the wall behind my bed?" He smirked, causing you to smack his chest.  
"Robb Stark do not be naughty like that!" You whined as you blushed and moved away from him.  
Robb smirked at you and laughed as he sat up, kissing your neck lightly.  
"Stay with me.. I want you to stay." He whispered in your ear, causing you to smile lightly, leaning you head back against his shoulder and sighing playfully.  
"Fine, Robb. I will stay one day with you but then I have to go.. we do not want people talking, do we?" You teased.

~~

"Why did you two not marry?" Your son questioned, making you sigh.  
"He married someone else."  
"But I thought he loved you."  
"I thought he loved me too." 

~~

The tears never seemed to cease as you held the letter you recieved from Robb.   
How could he do this to you? He was marrying some other girl after having promised to one day have your hand in marriage.  
You felt like a fool, it had all been a lie in order to get you in bed. He hadn't loved you. He hadn't cared about you. You had never cared about you.  
After cooling off, you gently rubbed the bump upon your stomach. You were with child, Robb's child.   
How could you tell him now? No. You couldn't tell him. You couldn't let him know that you were with child. You didn't want to ruin his happiness.  
He may not of loved you, but you loved him. And you wanted him to have a happy life with his new wife. Clearly, he had to love her. 

~~

"Do you regret not telling him before he died?" Your son questioned, making you let out a sad sigh and nod.  
"I regret it every single day. He would of been a wonderful father for you."  
"Why didn't you ever get married?"  
"Ah I thought about it, but I knew I could never love anyone like I loved your father and I didn't think it would be fair for me to marry someone I didn't love."   
With a nod, your son seemed to understand why you hadn't told him about the house he belonged to, about the father he never met. And part of him kind of wished he hadn't learned about his father.  
How could he ever forgive omeone that had left his mother in such pain, even if he was dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost this story 4 times trying to write it, so I apologize if it seems rushed. I didn't want to lose it again.


End file.
